<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>无脑NTR（all向，R18） by HimsBlue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736410">无脑NTR（all向，R18）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimsBlue/pseuds/HimsBlue'>HimsBlue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LPL Fanfic, League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:00:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimsBlue/pseuds/HimsBlue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>【注：是真的很多cp！洁癖慎入！bmw！】</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“卧槽，马哥找我了！”床上的人刚一拿起手机就“腾”一下从床上坐了起来，急急忙忙地套着衣服。<br/>
谢天宇还没吐出一口烟就感觉怀里的温度骤然消失，略苦的空气在口腔滞住了几秒，最终还是有点抑郁地从鼻腔变成白雾。<br/>
“别jb抽了！你这烟味儿让韩金闻见非杀了我不可。”将将套上裤子的胡建鑫一边拉着拉链一边回过头埋怨他，哪怕他拿起手机的前一秒还在问自己要一根烟。<br/>
谢天宇倒也没说什么，直接在床头柜上捻灭了烟。他们两个本来就是互惠互利互相帮助的关系，他出于礼貌当然要保证不给床伴惹上麻烦。<br/>
但是床伴一收到队友信息就头也不回地离开，这件事再怎么说也有点伤男人的自尊。于是他还是没忍住阴阳了一句：“你还挺忙。”<br/>
胡建鑫没回怼他，这个人就是逆来顺受的性子。“哎，下次我早点儿来好吧，我也没想到他突然找我。”<br/>
谢天宇哼了一声，目送着边走边试图踩好鞋子的胡建鑫出了房门。他摸起手机翻开微信，往下滑了几次，才看见跟SMLZ的对话，停留在那句“我不去了，你们吃吧”。<br/>
很疏离又合宜的，工作伙伴关系。<br/>
谢天宇笑了一下，谁能想到，当初司马老贼还是他第一个喜欢上的男人呢。<br/>
他正要去摸电子烟，微信上突然蹦出来一个小红点。他瞟了一眼，看到那个花里胡哨的头像。备注名是一个emoji🥔的人下面的消息预览是［动画表情］，他点开，看着那个土味表情包笑出了声。<br/>
“出来玩”，他打字过去，刚刚一瞬间的小小不快早已消散地无踪迹，现在反倒嘴角怎么都下不来。<br/>
“在打排位呢！”小朋友回他。谢天宇顿了顿，还是一只手握着手机，一只手拿起了电子烟。呼吸一口，他又悠悠地点开opgg查起卢崛的战绩。他排位玩的英雄有不少是自己喜欢的，谢天宇没怎么见的打野玩过，但小孩玩起来就很合情合理。<br/>
他掀开被子走进浴室，放下手机前，回了最后一条“打完这把，等我双排”。</p>
<p>这边胡建鑫蹑手蹑脚地出了谢天宇的房门，在酒店楼下吹了五分钟的风，感觉自己身上的味道散的差不多了才点开手机叫车。韩金那个人不爱言语，却总能看透一切，自己家队友平时抽烟什么味道他铁定闻得出来。谢天宇定的地方离OMG基地近得很，反倒是他的基地离得远一些，所以多耽搁一会儿反而更像是正常时间。<br/>
一下车，还没进门，谢天宇的黑柴就跑出来扒他的腿。他不知道是这只跟谢天宇同名的狗是真的能闻出主人的味道，还是他纯属做贼心虚，总之他只能慌里慌张地蹲在地上把天天安抚下来，生怕天天开始叫唤，让整个基地都瞩目。<br/>
韩金的宿舍在楼上，他轻手轻脚地走在楼梯上，怕被楼下还在打rank的队员听到。他每次来都得像做贼似的，但韩金除了请客吃饭很少离开基地，他也只能将就马哥。<br/>
他小心翼翼地拧开韩金房门，又迅速溜进去关上，倒真像是偷情的姘头。韩金坐在床角边低头看着手机，听到开门的声音才抬头看他。<br/>
“你刚在谢天宇那里。”坐着的人看着刚爬上来还有点喘的人开了腔。依旧是没有波澜的语调，却是不容置喙的肯定句式。胡建鑫一阵紧张，也不敢反驳什么，只能尴尬地笑笑——韩金比他想象中更有观察力罢了。<br/>
韩金倒也没再多说，招招手让他过去。胡建鑫顺从地低下头，跪在韩金的脚边，目光追随着韩金的手。韩金放下手机，两只手放到腰前，解开裤子，整个过程像是慢动作。胡建鑫从善如流地准备凑上去开始自己的工作，却被不苟言笑的人制止了。那个人的手捏在他下巴上，大拇指轻轻蹭着他刚被使用过不久、还有些红得充血的嘴唇。胡建鑫知道这是韩金在告诉他，你这里暴露了。<br/>
他抬头，狗狗眼半撒娇半委屈地看着韩金。嘴唇轻轻张开，舌尖就能舔到还放在嘴唇上的手指。他试探性地舔舔，见韩金没把手抽回去，就干脆放肆地把手指含进去，眼睛却一直观察着韩金的表情。<br/>
他对着韩金的手指又舔又吮过了半晌，韩金才微微地点了点头。胡建鑫终于得到指示，把视线恢复到了平视。韩金的性/qi已经微微抬头，他熟练地握住，上下撸动几次之后，就整根含了进去。<br/>
韩金跟谢天宇的差别，体现在方方面面。比如一个喜欢买包买表，一个却恩格尔系数居高不下；一个极其在意自己的外表，一个却不爱打扮；一个张扬多话是气氛活跃机，一个却能走到哪里都带来冷空气。还有，一个在xing/爱中更懂得配合一点，一个却只能靠他自己动。<br/>
胡建鑫脖子挺累的，但还好今天韩金并没有要刻意折腾他。一天伺候两个黑暗势力的少爷，要是被伺候的主儿有任意一个心情不好发泄到他身上，他第二天都得嗓子哑一天。<br/>
韩金跟谢天宇的差别还在于，他事后总是很细致地照顾人。第一次他被叫来基地的时候，韩金就给他准备好了全套洗漱用品。他现在正拿电动牙刷刷着牙，浴室里淅淅沥沥的水声是韩金在淋浴。<br/>
等韩金洗完，他也进去冲了一下。哪怕只给韩金做了个口/活，但陷入情/yu中的热度还是让他出了些汗。韩金准备好他的浴巾放在门口，还有一件新T恤压在浴巾下，他那件旧的不知所踪。<br/>
“太臭了，我给阿姨去洗了。”韩金拿着手机看到他走出来犹豫的表情，不等他问就解答了他的疑惑。<br/>
“啊？别吧，阿姨一看就不是你的衣服啊……”胡建鑫有一种要被旁人看穿一切的无地自容。<br/>
“本来想给你扔了的，但看你还挺喜欢那件衣服的。”韩金道，“阿姨不会在意的。”<br/>
既然韩金都这么说了，胡建鑫也只好点点头，说了声“噢”。他其实什么都听马哥的，这个男人总能给他一种主心骨的感觉。<br/>
“走吧，去吃饭。”韩金锁了手机，从床上站起来。<br/>
胡建鑫到底是个小吃货，才听到吃就笑开了：“好啊好啊，吃烤肉吧！”<br/>
韩金看他这样，也抬起嘴角笑了笑：“都可以。”<br/>
胡建鑫等司马老贼一起开心地出了房门，才走到楼梯的一半，竟然迎面撞上了OMG的打野和上单。“哟，小胡来啦！”hacker兴冲冲地跟他打招呼。<br/>
进基地的时候没被发现，却被大家看到和韩金一起走了出来。其实基地里的人看到他都见怪不怪，可他自己还是跟被捉奸在床似的，嗯嗯啊啊地回了一声问好，就蔫着脑袋三步并做两步地赶紧逃了出去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>韩金有点好笑地看着胡建鑫落荒而逃的样子，拿着手机也快走了几步跟上他。也就是他给了胡建鑫一件T恤，要是件连帽衫，他怀疑胡建鑫会把整个人藏进衣服里。<br/>他一边点开手机准备叫车，一边问前面在树边停下装自闭的人：“叫人吗？”韩金请客，总是至少三人起步，五人成行，人少了好像结账都感觉没意思。<br/>胡建鑫终于不再跟躲着便衣民警的逃犯似的，像黑夜里的向日葵一样的头终于抬起，小声地回答他：“叫胡显昭吗？”<br/>韩金就算用他留在基地的蚂蚁想也知道胡建鑫肯定要叫胡显昭。这个人就算对所有的人都很好，胡显昭也是他的op。从青训开始就恨不得把一切都掏给那个00后天才ad，煮面陪伴安慰给钱，现在都屁颠屁颠地跑去跟人同队，一个大男人活脱脱像那个小孩儿糟糠之妻。<br/>就连从别的男人那里得来的好处，最后还是要惠及自己的心头宝。<br/>韩金对此倒也没什么反对意见，反正胡显昭一直以来都是个还算优秀的饭友，不挑食，不吵闹，直直的性子奇怪的脑洞，还会时不时恭维他一下。<br/>“行，你叫吧。”韩金输入地址点了确认行程，就把手机放进裤口袋里，摆出日常“两手插袋，谁也不爱”的姿势。<br/>胡建鑫自然是轻车熟路地点开微信，把吃饭的地址复制到置顶聊天的输入框里。“现在来吧。”这是又附了一句语音。</p>
<p>其实在韩金和胡建鑫走之前，谢天宇就回到基地了。惦记着双排的男人把洗漱吹造型照镜子这一套流程赶在半小时内完成，一贯磨磨蹭蹭的人也有了种赶着去约会的紧迫感。<br/>隔着耳机他隐约听到hacker跟胡建鑫打招呼，但他的心思全都放在了耳机的另一端。<br/>“喂喂喂”，粉色猫耳朵耳机戴在漂染过的头发上，谢天宇特意把麦拉远了一些，防止呼气声变成电流炸穿对面人的耳膜。<br/>“歪巴比波？”对面刚一出声，谢天宇就开始忍不住笑起来，仿佛这个人是长在自己笑穴上一样。“快开啊快开一局，我待会儿要去吃饭了。”卢崛憨憨的声音透过耳机轻轻咬着他的耳朵。<br/>“嗯？”谢天宇听着，语气顿时就沉了下来。“就打一把么？那你还是去吃饭吧。”<br/>“不行，”反倒是卢崛干脆地回绝了：“说双排就必须排，你快点选个猛的赢一把。”<br/>谢天宇想了想，还是点了确认游戏。“那要是输了呢？”<br/>“输了？”小朋友的语气一下子激动了起来，“输了那我就自己去吃饭不叫你了！”<br/>“哦？什么意思，”谢天宇敏感地捕捉到关键信息，“赢了的话你要请我吃饭吗？”<br/>“当然不是啊，我没钱的。”大概也只有卢崛可以把这种话说得那么理直气壮。“昭队叫我的，快点打完我饿了。”<br/>“好的。”从来不喜欢被人催，还总是特别逆反的谢天宇此时却事事顺着卢崛。他想了一下，最后直接选出了佐伊。“玩这个吧，我也有点饿了。”<br/>“嘿嘿。”<br/>这把倒是真的打的挺顺，对面挣扎了一下还是点了认输。谢天宇肉眼可见地心情好，摇头晃脑地还哼着小曲儿。<br/>“走吗？”卢崛问。<br/>“走啊。”谢天宇回答。<br/>“地址发你了。”卢崛说完，秒退客户端。<br/>谢天宇看着自己头像左边的空位，有点想骂人，却抑制不住嘴角的笑。最后还是在微信上骂了一句“就你饿死鬼投胎是吧？”<br/>嘴上说着狠话，但谢天宇还是没耽搁地复制了地址，约上了车。他与卢崛见到面的机会说多也不多，毕竟电竞作息的紧张程度是无可比拟的。大部分时间，他们都在基地里日复一日地进行着排位赛训练赛。<br/>差不多半个小时以后，谢天宇在卢崛给的地址下了车。一家高端烤肉店，他来过几次，还算熟悉。看着外面的招牌，谢天宇不由得又想起卢崛是不是要说一下的“我要吃lou”，光是想到那个人的语气，谢天宇都停不下想笑。<br/>这傻笑在他推门进了包厢的一刻僵在了脸上。房间里的人听到开门声，无一例外地抬起头来看了他一眼：紧张地立刻看向卢崛的胡建鑫，把他当空气好像还翻了个白眼的韩金，皱了下鼻子，又接着去夹烤肉的胡显昭，和唯一一个见了他真实地兴奋，招手跟他打招呼的卢崛。<br/>“冷少来了呀！快点我们都开吃了！”<br/>谢天宇真心为卢崛感到庆幸。如果未成年的小朋友知晓万分之一这餐桌上隐秘的情事，他就会感觉到，烤盘上那被炙烧地滋滋作响的，不是和牛，而是在坐的每一个人。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如果当时谢天宇的脑子有万分之一在思考卢崛说的话，他也应该意识到那句“昭队叫我”等于“胡建鑫叫胡显昭”等于“马哥请客”。可惜，他当时满脑子里只有卢崛这个人，甚至看到这明显超出卢崛荷包预算的店名也没反应过来。而当胡建鑫在叫胡显昭的时候，他并没有想到胡显昭会叫上卢崛；胡显昭叫上卢崛的时候，也没有想到过卢崛会叫上谢天宇。哎，总之，这一波属实可惜。<br/>包厢现场如同薛定谔的盒子，下一秒会变成其乐融融或核爆现场都只能看选手的临场发挥。胡建鑫在瞪了卢崛半分钟发现无果之后，率先反应过来打破僵局：“谢天宇！来买单了是吧！谢少可不像是蹭饭的人啊！”桌上除马哥外的人都笑起来，胡显昭也冲他打了个招呼。韩金淡淡地示意了他一下：“坐吧。”<br/>呼，危机暂时解除。<br/>谢天宇从善如流地入了席，反正他没皮没脸的本事也不是第一天练成。不就是演一下和和气气无事发生吗，这样的戏码他简直不要太信手拈来。毕竟，跟前男（pao）友相安无事再次同队都这么久了，久到连他们的猫狗都可以在同个屋檐下共存，还有什么是他峡谷天天应付不来的？<br/>幸好房间里除去他们几个各怀鬼胎的人，还有什么位兢兢业业地在用心烤肉照顾客人的服务生：“先生您好，还需要给你推荐一下加菜吗？我们的推荐菜是……”谢天宇也没用心听，就随便地应下来：“嗯好的可以，就这样吧。”<br/>趁这个空档，胡建鑫果断开口：“我去一下洗手间，给我留点肉！”而刚塞下一口牛舌的胡显昭幽幽地放下筷子，淡定地说了一句“我也去。”<br/>或许在旁人看来一起去厕所的男生友谊算不得什么，但在谢天宇眼里，胡建鑫匆忙出门甚至难得没回头等胡显昭的身影只写着四个大字：落荒而逃。<br/>直到快走到洗手间门口，胡建鑫才反应过来屁股后头跟着个不大高兴的胡显昭。“啊忘了等你了，我急着上厕所！”他不太常对胡显昭说谎的，这些ad一个个都通透地他发毛。但是他更不想让胡显昭不开心，尤其是，他不能让胡显昭知道他慌里慌张的理由。<br/>好在他平时在胡显昭那里的信用值积攒得还算充裕，胡显昭对他说的每一句话都深信不疑。“那你快去呀，不用等我。”刚刚有点不太开心的小ad现在倒开始为人着想。胡建鑫也只好转头进了隔间，逼迫自己酝酿尿意。<br/>好不容易完成任务，再出来的时候发现胡显昭已经在洗手了。毕竟小ad跟他不一样，不是装着要上厕所的。思虑再三，胡建鑫还是凑到洗手台前跟胡显昭通气：“你怎么让乐言把谢天宇叫来了？他之前跟马哥……呃……”胡建鑫努力地遣词造句，却不知道怎么跟还没有受到世俗荼毒的胡显昭开口。“我也不知道他会叫谢天宇。”胡显昭替他结束了这句悬而未决的话，关上水龙头，摔了摔手上的水，转头去拿纸巾。<br/>“哦，那好吧。”胡建鑫语气软下来，好像他才是没理的那方。“不过马哥好像不太爱和冷少一起吃饭哈，你就当他俩都不愿意让别人买单，以后咱蹭两顿，别把他俩攒一起了。”胡建鑫暗戳戳地用肩膀撞了下胡显昭，两个人头凑在一起笑得贼眉鼠眼。<br/>这边入席的谢天宇倒是明白胡建鑫那个畜生为什么跑得比兔子都快。司马老贼这人，不是喜欢的人真就都爱答不理。当时他也是年轻气盛就喜欢招惹这种看上去就是个挑战的，结果后来命途多舛，司马老贼二话没说拉黑转会分手一条龙，到现在，他都摸不清韩金到底有没有真的和他谈过恋爱。<br/>而现在，一个和他之前地位差不多的胡建鑫刚从自己床上跑到韩金那里，司马老贼一贯的请客手段撞上自己这个情敌加前男友，他要是胡建鑫都要开始脚趾抠三室一厅了。<br/>烤肉高级是高级，可是就是一个服务生烤的速度再怎么快也赶不上一桌都想把头埋进盘子里用肉堵住嘴避免开口的人的进食速度。更何况，小乐言是真的饿。若是没有吃的堵住嘴，毕竟他跟韩金还是同队的人，一直沉默着就只能更尴尬。于是谢天宇率先搂过腮帮子里塞满了肉像仓鼠一样的卢崛，装作是欺负实则是调情地打闹起来。有这个开心果儿，气氛总不会太僵。<br/>但韩金倒是真的没有尴尬。他看着前一秒还抓耳挠腮的谢天宇跟那个还没成年的新人打野搂搂抱抱，听说那是他最新喜欢上的小男孩。<br/>韩金安静地嚼着牛舌，想起冬天的时候，胡建鑫也是闹着要吃烤肉，说有大消息要告诉他。人刚见面，还没来得及入席，胡建鑫就兴冲冲地跟他汇报，说自己要和胡显昭同队了，那个人说话都噙着笑，整个人的开心藏也藏不住。而他那时也淡淡地回了一句：“我要回OMG。”<br/>胡建鑫当时的反应是怎样的呢？无非是“别吧，OMG成绩不好啊，俱乐部不当人啊”之类的，为他担忧的话。胡建鑫微博第一条还留着当时的教训，他也从未取消给当时被骂的那条微博的点赞。刚才快乐的都要溢出来的人为他皱起了眉，而韩金却觉得没有必要。<br/>胡建鑫选择去VG，除了战队意愿，不可否认的也是因为胡显昭；可是他回OMG，有几分是为了谢天宇，又有谁能知道呢。<br/>所有人都以为是谢天宇联系他回OMG的，甚至网上还有人调侃说，谢天宇疯狂接代言是赚钱付他的工资。但事实是，整个转会期里，谢天宇都从来没有联系过他。直到他确定了要签合同，谢天宇才被告知而已。<br/>如果有人可以看到韩金的手机，那他会发现，韩金跟谢天宇的对话框并没有在很下面。消息预览界面里，是红色的［草稿］两个字，跟着后面那句，你想我回去吗。那句话在对话框里，没有发送，也一直没有删除。每次要回复的别的内容的时候，就把它删了再回，可时不时的，还是总又把它输入回去。<br/>韩金是真的很想知道，从签约前，到签约后，谢天宇到底有没有希望过自己回去。<br/>他跟谢天宇发生什么的时候，两个人还都年轻的要命。那个如今四处留情风流浪荡，仿佛性//爱代名词的中单，当初躺在自己床上说：“马哥轻一点啊，我第一次和男的做。”那场景太久远了，远到或许谢天宇自己都不记得。但对韩金来说，却清晰地仿若昨日。哪怕是谢天宇后来对每个看上眼的男的都肆无忌惮地千里送，在情//爱中浸染地游刃有余，但他却一直记得那时候生涩的谢天宇，真挚赤诚，像一只刚刚被驯养小狐狸。<br/>但被驯养的狐狸总要经历别离，人不会一辈子都一成不变，有的时候，经历越少的时候才越难能可贵。<br/>所以韩金洞若观火地看谢天宇跟每个情人或床伴你侬我侬，一副若无其事拒绝尴尬的样子，也就只是看着而已。因为当时他有责任，如今他便没有立场。<br/>幸好胡建鑫跟胡显昭并没有丢下这一坨烂摊子就跑路，俩人说了几句小话之后还是抓紧时间赶了回来。谢天宇点的主食也很快被端上桌，有吃的占着嘴巴，五个人再时不时说几句玩笑话，一顿饭倒也就这么和和气气地吃完了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>付账倒不是个大问题，有韩金在的饭局就没有别人掏腰包的余地。他们面对的下一个问题是，怎么拼车。按照常理来讲，同一个基地的人一起打车各回各家是一件再正常不过的事情，可问题就是，他们之间的关系实在不能用常理来形容。<br/>“小乐言，走走走出去玩。”谢天宇一出门就直接搂过卢崛的脖子，两个人明明贴在一起，谢天宇依然用了五个人都能听见的音量。<br/>“啊？什么什么？”卢崛都准备跟在胡建鑫屁股后面回家了，没想到谢天宇居然还安排了续摊。他疑问的眼光投向胡建鑫，无声地问“还有这局吗？”胡建鑫也愣了一下，随即反应过来谢天宇的心思。但他也没忽略小乐言投过来的求助的眼神，权衡再三，他还是选择保自家打野卖对方中单：“什么就陪你去玩儿啊，我们回基地了，扣马看他可紧了，不回去要被骂了。”胡建鑫试图把未成年人从谢天宇的魔爪中解救下来。他也不怕跟谢天宇抢人，相处过这么久，他早知道谢天宇就是个虚张声势的纸老虎，平时吊儿郎当地一副少爷样，但实际上除了表面上会骂几句难听的，他真的是很被动的类型，不然也不至于到现在还没跟马哥说清楚。<br/>“那你陪我玩啊，反正你不怕被骂嘛。”没想到谢天宇是放开了卢崛，但反手就将了胡建鑫一军。胡建鑫愣了三秒钟，电光火石之间，他脑海中无数预设公式演算，最后还是觉得卖自己是最好的选择。他也清楚，谢天宇就是想躲过跟韩金独处在逼仄空间里的可能。他能保得了不让谢天宇去祸害别人，但要是真把谢天宇丢在那种情况下，他自己也觉得不太仗义。<br/>“你说谁不怕被骂啊，你不天天骂我。”胡建鑫笑眼弯弯地怼谢天宇，又转过头去跟胡显昭交代：“你和小乐言先回基地吧，我陪这个b待会儿，一会儿就回去。”他一边说一边恶狠狠地拍上谢天宇的后背，发出“啪”的一声巨响。谢天宇直接骂了一句“我cnm！”，回身暴力地掐住胡建鑫的脖子，“我今天非玩儿死你。”<br/>“哎饶了我吧错了错了！”胡建鑫忙不迭地脱离小学生打闹，一抬头却看见胡显昭有点阴暗的表情。“为什么不回基地啊，我们都回基地了。”比他小两岁的小孩子说话是平平的语气，却有着十足的压制力。“这不是这人犯病吗，我一会儿就回去，别跟sb计较嘛……”胡建鑫陪着笑脸，妄图哄好突然来了情绪的ad，毕竟伸手不打笑脸人嘛。<br/>可胡显昭却并没有就这么放过他：“那我们谁打车啊，没人打车了。”胡显昭不会直说要胡建鑫跟他们走，却把不开心都写在了脸上。“那我帮你们叫车嘛！”胡建鑫巴巴地点开打车软件，狗狗眼诚恳地观察着胡显昭的表情。胡显昭爱省钱他也知道，平时生活里有小单都是他帮忙付的。一开始，他还会嘲笑胡显昭是在攒老婆本，但当胡显昭不仅没反驳还皱着鼻子说“对啊就是”的时候，他又突然觉得没意思了。<br/>可是胡显昭还是没有高兴起来，他撇撇嘴，倒也没再说什么，只是低下头看自己的脚尖。胡建鑫也不太明白胡显昭为什么非要拉他走，毕竟他刚才也跟自家ad通报了那俩人之间的微妙气氛，他以为按小昭的聪明程度是能反应过来他是在见义勇为的。况且，现在时间也不算太晚，他就算晚回去一会儿也不会吵到胡显昭休息。<br/>但他的ad直到车来都没再跟他说一句话，只是在上车前盯了离胡建鑫很近的谢天宇一眼。胡建鑫忙着叮嘱司机，没看到胡显昭的眼神，但谢天宇却被恶狠狠的目光瞪得一滞。“要不……”“砰！”车门关上的声音淹没了谢天宇刚要出口的两个字，而胡建鑫看着车发动起来，才回头问谢天宇：“嗯？你刚刚说什么？”<br/>谢天宇本来想说“要不你回去吧我怕被你家ad暗杀”，但车都开走了，他也就只能闭嘴作罢。韩金的车也前后脚抵达，韩金只跟胡建鑫打了个招呼就走得头也不回。黑夜中，顿时只剩下小胡和小谢两个并不单薄的身影。<br/>“我真是欠你的谢天宇，陪你半小时好吧？搞快点搞快点。”胡建鑫恭送完马哥，扭过头就开始给谢天宇下最后通牒。他是出于哥们儿义气留下来陪谢天宇，但胡显昭的不开心写得明明白白，他也没什么心思陪谢天宇瞎贫。<br/>“嗯。”谢天宇竟然只淡淡地回了他一个字，然后从口袋里摸出打火机和烟。认识这么多年，胡建鑫非常明白谢天宇不骚的时候就是在不开心。“怎么了怎么了，别在这儿给我装深沉啊！”平时是开心果的人阴沉起来反而会比平时就自闭的人更不好哄，胡建鑫深谙这个道理。<br/>“没什么啊，就有点烦。“谢天宇的烟故意吐在他身上，无声地宣告着“老子不开心你也别想好过”。这货比谁都清楚，胡建鑫心中比他地位高的那几个人都不喜欢烟味，每次出去开房那人都在意得要死。他也发现胡建鑫换了新衣服，干干净净的味道宣誓着它的主人。但谁让今天胡建鑫搞出了这么一出鸿门宴还把他的开心果给放走了呢，不搞一搞胡建鑫，谢天宇都觉得自己今天晚上睡不好觉。<br/>但好脾气的胡建鑫也没跟他这混蛋计较。谢天宇几段跌宕的情史都刚好被他见证了不怎么愉快的尾声，大家广为流传的冷少次次蜜里调油的恋爱过程他没见过，但反正每次分手是真的够轰轰烈烈偶像剧。每一次，谢天宇都一边“什么啊，玩玩而已的，不在乎啊，没关系”，一边拎着他去各个俱乐部开酒蹦迪，脑子一热就往纹身店里扎。他当陪酒当心理导师当免费司机，出钱出力还要被这个畜生骂，但谢天宇在他面前恰好又是那种惨到让他圣母心泛滥的形象，让他生不起气来。<br/>“不会还是因为马哥吧？不都队友一个赛季了吗。”胡建鑫用那只纹了新纹身的手夺过谢天宇夹在手里的烟，对着还剩小半支的烟屁股吸了一口，小心翼翼地吐出白雾。他不抽烟的，毕竟刚出来青训的时候就被管得严，他也觉得让一群未成年的队友吸二手烟太过自私。但是对谢天宇他只能这样，陪他喝酒，陪他抽烟，陪他纹身。他手上的那个纹身是和谢天宇一起去纹的。被炮友单方面甩了的人劝不听地非要去盖纹身，一个好看的骷髅头被他遮成满手看不出图案的墨色。他知道谢天宇犟起来就是逆反，所以他干脆也不再多费口舌，直接坐他旁边找了店里的另一个纹身师，同样在左手的位置刺入染料。他选的那个图案有意无意地与谢天宇前炮友左手的那个极度相似。他实在没有像小乐言那样天然的活跃气氛让人开心的超能力，大部分情况下他能做的都只有陪伴。<br/>谢天宇看着他抽完了烟，把烟把扔进垃圾桶。胡建鑫是唯一能让他吃瘪的朋友，他一个人习惯了张牙舞爪横行霸道，唯独胡建鑫不怕他还总能刺破他的伪装。那个胆小的，难过的，纠结的，受伤的谢天宇总是能被这个人撞见，让谢天宇又羞又愤却又忍不住觉得安心。“也不是吧，就是有点奇怪。”到后来，他甚至也习惯了跟胡建鑫袒露心声。毕竟太多的心事，是不会随烟雾散在风里的，更多的毒素吸收进身体，堆积久了像他这种铜墙铁壁也遭不住。“我本来觉得差不多都放下了的，但今天看见小屁孩和他坐在一起，你那手还一直晃来晃去，我就他吗的晕。”谢天宇和胡建鑫别说话边走，竟然也缓缓踱步到了江边。谢天宇胳膊搭在栏杆上，江风伴着夜景，他冲着水面吼了一声，丝毫不顾后面行人注目的眼光。<br/>“哎不是，”胡建鑫敏感地捕捉到关键信息，“你不是真喜欢上小乐言了吧？人还未成年呢我跟你说！”上次让冷少神伤的名单上还只有“韩金”和“陈圣俊”两个名字，这要再加个卢崛，胡建鑫真不知道怎么收拾。<br/>“喜欢个屁我喜欢，”谢天宇倒没出意料地开始骂他，“毛长齐了吗就喜欢，我怎么不喜欢iboy呢！”“别nm瞎说！”反倒是胡建鑫的反应激烈起来，“别扯小昭啊，你成天粘着小乐言我还以为你看上人家了，吓死了。”<br/>“我看上他怎么了？”一级叛逆选手谢天宇怎么能听得别人指挥他喜不喜欢别人，更何况他也不是真的一点儿也没动心思。<br/>“不是啊，”胡建鑫也知道这个人就是爱唱反调，“我不是怕你这才没几个月再拉我去买醉吗。”谢天宇别的不怕，偏偏最怕弱点被说穿。就他那强拗装酷的好面子劲儿，怎么可能允许自己多愁善感的“黑历史”外泄。<br/>果真，谢天宇乖乖闭嘴没再接茬儿。他转过身，后仰靠在栏杆上。“我就是感觉，你跟司马老贼都比我跟他熟得多。”四年了，从他职业生涯的开始到现在，从他一往无前的青葱少年气到现在高不成低不就的苟且，最后跟韩金居然是还要称呼游戏ID的“不熟”。他也不知道他每次心动是太认真还是太不认真：如果是太认真，那为什么每次好像都只是炮友；如果是太不认真，那为什么每次分开都似乎压抑地胜似分手。<br/>“哎，别想了嘛，就当同事吧。”胡建鑫拍拍谢天宇的肩膀，说着安慰人的话，却难免不觉得心虚：如果真能这么简单地当同事相处，他又怎么会一天天欲求不满地去找别人解决问题？只不过，是比演技高低罢了。<br/>“好了好了你滚吧，我可不想夏季赛打你们的时候被ad按着杀。”谢天宇偶尔也是很当人的，更何况胡建鑫那个小ad刚才的眼神确实很有威慑力。胡建鑫笑着怼了他一句“三条路就盯着你杀”，竟也没听出冷少的弦外之音。就在他掏出手机要叫车回基地的时候，来电铃声恰到好处地响了起来。<br/>“喂？啊怎么了？我在外边呢。什么？分手了？我靠为什么啊？你在哪儿呢？好好好我过去我过去好吧，你他妈别喝了！”电话那头不知道是谁，这头胡建鑫心急火燎的声音却被谢天宇听了个十成十。胡建鑫挂了电话就开始叫车，谢天宇饶有兴趣地看着一脸焦急样的好友，忍不住出声问到：“谁啊？”<br/>胡建鑫竟然不耐烦地回了一句“我得走了回头再说”，就一路小跑向大路口，把谢天宇丢在了原地。得，谢天宇心想，又一个地位比我高的。不过谢天宇本以为这辈子都不会见到胡建鑫翻脸的样子，他难免好奇究竟是谁让胡建鑫这么着急上火。刚刚一起吃饭的三个人都不可能，难道是前队友？还是，女的？<br/>但胡建鑫都消失在他眼前了，他一个人在原地站着未免也太过sb。于是冷少悠悠地拿他曾经纹着骷髅的手一边嘀咕了句“who”一边叫了辆车，并在心里暗暗发誓，以后再也不要随便蹭饭了，免费的饭没那么好吃的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>胡建鑫几乎是蹦上了车。从不为难服务行业从业者的他一路上跟司机说了无数次“能不能快点啊师傅”，终于在二十分钟内就站在了富丽堂皇的酒店大厅。<br/>他报上微信发来的那串房号，服务生心领神会地确认他的身份之后，递上了那张特意预留在前台的房卡。“先生，请跟我来。”五星级酒店的服务面面俱到，电梯员帮他按好楼层，一路指引他到房间门口。“先生，这边是您的房间，有什么需要可以随时打给服务台。”小男生礼貌地鞠躬之后，把他一个人留在了房间门口。<br/>胡建鑫抬头看了下房号，又看了看手上那张房卡，还是把卡贴在了电子门锁上。“嘀哩嘀”，房门变成绿灯，胡建鑫攥紧手机，深吸了一口气，下定决心一般拧开了门。<br/>他推开门的一瞬愣了一下，门里没有开灯，漆黑一片。应该插卡取电的槽里并没有另一张房卡，只有提示灯指引着他把手里那张插上。<br/>灯倏地亮起，明暗差让他眯了下眼睛。不过他同时也看到了坐在地板上的那个人，因为长时间待在黑暗的环境中，灯光对那人来说更加刺眼，他甚至伸出手来挡在眼前。那个人倚在被拉得死紧的窗帘上，连夜上海的光都透不进来。他坐着的地上散落一地红罐子，手中也还攥着一罐。<br/>胡建鑫看他这样，反而没忍住笑了：“你在这儿演偶像剧呢，不是人家分手至少都得喝酒吧，你在这摆一地可口可乐是什么意思啊林炜翔？”<br/>不得不说，在电话里听到林炜翔嗷呜嗷呜地呜咽着说分手了，还一直听到咕嘟咕嘟喝东西的声音，胡建鑫是按谢天宇级别的分手场景脑补的。要是把平时就烟酒不忌的谢天宇做的事情移植到愣头愣脑的林炜翔身上，那就是七级地震级别的大危机事件了。所以他才一路急赶慢赶赶到现场，没想到迎接自己的是一只汽水儿狂魔。<br/>林炜翔委屈地抬起眼来看他：“明天还得训练啊我怎么喝酒啊！”人型大狗狗把哀怨的语气用得出神入化，让胡建鑫听得又可怜又想笑。他干脆穿过满地罐子坐在林炜翔旁边，拿过林炜翔手里那罐已经不冰了的可乐喝了一口，并在心里感叹了一句能喝这么多汽水真了不起，然后放下罐子，开口问道：“所以到底怎么了？”<br/>胡建鑫还记得上一次跟林炜翔在酒店见面的场景。属狗的ad一上来就对他又啃又咬，激烈到让人想象不到他在刘青松面前手都不敢牵的怂样。<br/>林炜翔第一次来找他也不过是几个月前的事情，刚夺冠一两个月的ad请他吃饭，在饭桌上磨磨蹭蹭快三个小时，就在胡建鑫以为他是故意拖着不想付钱的时候，那个比他还高一点儿的ad终于放下筷子，支支吾吾地问他待会儿能不能去酒店。胡建鑫当时差点儿没把筷子吃下去。林炜翔和刘青松谈恋爱是在他们见证下的，他们这一群玩的好的人，每一个都把林炜翔和刘青松当老夫老妻看待。胡建鑫虽然没有一路见证过他们青梅竹马的感情，但跟李炫君韩金在一起玩了那么长时间，就算只在饭局上也看惯了翔翔和松松如同白云黑土般的相处。但那天林炜翔一脸落寞，只跟他说刘青松和别人出去了。胡建鑫对着大狗狗圣母心泛滥，但不过也就纯服务性地帮他打了一发。他想着，反正也就这么一次，他就权当是开导林炜翔了。<br/>但两个月前，林炜翔又在微信上叫他出来，地址是上一次的酒店。林炜翔发完就不再回信息，打电话也拒接，胡建鑫犹豫了半晌，还是决定去找找孤儿院所有人的儿子。没想到刚开房门，林炜翔就像恶狗一样扑过来，发狠地把他拽到床上，二话没说就开始亲他。胡建鑫被他搞蒙了，竟然任由着狗舌头又舔又咬。林炜翔亲到快喘不上气了，就放开他转手开始扯裤子。胡建鑫还被吻得迷迷糊糊没反应过来，林炜翔的手就从后面探到了他内裤里面。胡建鑫登时清醒，在林炜翔的怀里挣了一下，脱口而出“哎我靠你干嘛？”林炜翔被他的反应激了一下，才后知后觉地感觉到自己的冒失，慌里慌张地停下来说对不起。胡建鑫也不是斤斤计较的人，倒反过来安慰林炜翔说没事。<br/>两个人躺倒在床上，都有一点气喘。他还没喘匀问林炜翔发什么疯，倒是林炜翔先看向他，试探地问：“你……你没做过啊？”胡建鑫有点尴尬地沉默了一下，含含糊糊地坦白：“啊……对啊怎么了。”虽然他跟马哥冷少都有互帮互助的肉体关系，但男人只要前面爽了就好，没有情侣之间的感情当然也不用真的做/爱。今天之前，胡建鑫甚至没想过这件事。<br/>不过林炜翔的明显反常，是人也该猜到多半跟刘青松有关系。“你跟刘青松……又怎么了吗？”胡建鑫察言观色，小心翼翼地问。<br/>“操你妈，别提他！”林炜翔的反应足以说明问题，胡建鑫一边顺毛，一边内心暗忖。林炜翔上一次只说刘青松在外面有了人，但并没提他们俩要分手。之前刘青松在人前疏远林炜翔的故事他也略有耳闻，不过那件事除了换来明凯跟韩金网盘里的几个G文包，私下里倒没激起什么波澜。该来的饭局两个人还是会出席，哪怕俩人都在埋头吃肉也没少被揶揄。胡建鑫本来都快忘记了上次的插曲，没想到今天林炜翔上来就要全垒打了。<br/>林炜翔低着头沉默半晌，终于小声嘀咕了一句“今天又跟sb吵架了，他非得保持开放性关系，我就说了一句他就不愿意。”<br/>“开放性关系？”胡建鑫扬起眉头，这算什么？白云的赵忠祥和黑土的倪萍吗？他差点被自己的脑洞逗笑出来，但一脸阴郁的林炜翔显然没那个心情跟他探讨春晚小品。<br/>“对啊，上次我找你，就是他跟我说想他想跟别人在一起试试让我别干涉他，他也不会干涉我，然后说这是什么开放关系，吗的。”林炜翔蔫着脑袋，像小媳妇似的控诉着刘青松。<br/>“然后你说什么了？你答应了？”胡建鑫这才明白过来，林炜翔那次找他大概是为了实行刘青松口中的“开放关系”。<br/>“对啊，”林炜翔说“对”的语气反而咬牙切齿，“那智障就给了两个选择，要么分手要么各玩各的，妈的老子从之前是个傻逼的时候跟他在一起，这么些年了，我他妈总不能真跟他分手吧！”林炜翔说到气头上锤了一下被子，但柔软的材质散了大部分力，只发出闷闷的声音，跟他本人一样没有气势。<br/>林炜翔和刘青松是不会分手的，这是上一次胡建鑫最终得出的结论。所以，在他接到林炜翔电话的时候不可谓不震惊，他本以为到那步田地都不会分手，翔翔松松应该怎么着都会凑合着过下去的。还有什么能比开放性关系更值得分手的事情吗？<br/>林炜翔歪着头想了一会儿，半起身在身旁的桌子上抱下一个桶，胡建鑫一看，发现里面是瓶香槟和已经化完的冰。“你陪我喝一点吧。”林炜翔把湿淋淋的玻璃瓶捞出来，从裤兜里掏出钥匙，划开瓶口的铝箔纸，吃力地拧着木头塞子。“砰”的一声，二氧化碳带着泡沫从瓶口挤出来，林炜翔急忙用嘴去接住。胡建鑫看他手忙脚乱的样子“扑哧”一声笑出声来，换来堪堪咽下一口酒的林炜翔不满的眼神。胡建鑫想伸手帮他接过酒瓶，却迎面得到一个葡萄酒味的亲吻。林炜翔还是像个狗似的啃了他半天，分开时却憋出一句“你怎么抽烟了啊！”胡建鑫笑笑说偶尔抽一下，还是接过香槟对瓶吹了一口。气泡溢出，他拿胳膊擦了擦嘴角流出来的酒液。<br/>喝完一口，胡建鑫感觉到右肩膀一沉，是林炜翔靠在了他身上。“刚刚亲我干嘛啊？”胡建鑫笑着问。他跟韩金就只是单纯解决问题，谢天宇偶尔犯贱使坏才会亲他，像林炜翔这样单纯正式的吻，对他来说倒是第一次。他侧过头，就能看到脸边林炜翔黑色的头发和显眼的眉毛，喝了一晚上汽水儿的人眼神倒还是清亮。“没什么啊，就跟他彻底分了，纪念一下。”林炜翔低头玩着自己的手，但说的不像是假话。<br/>“为什么又分了？”胡建鑫终于问出了想了一路的问题。“没什么啊，”林炜翔头也没抬，“就是觉得没意思了。”想了想，他又补充道：“我提的，他就同意了。”<br/>实话实说，胡建鑫不惊讶是不可能的。他怎么也不会想到林炜翔会提分手，也更没想到这样一对伉俪最后的结局就这样无疾而终。他以为这样的感情，若不是出现了山崩地裂的动荡，是不可能说断就断的，就是林炜翔几个月前跟他说分手了，都要比现在好理解很多。但有的时候感情就是这样，在数次电闪雷鸣的夜晚安然无恙，最终却在风平浪静的时候戛然而止了。<br/>“那你……”沉默了很久，胡建鑫还是开了口，“以后……”他也不知道想问以后怎样，要说分手之后继续做队友么，他也不是没有见过；但这样一个本以为会一直相伴的人选择分开，或多或少都会产生些影响吧。<br/>“无所谓了，”林炜翔又往他身上靠了靠，“就当青春喂了狗，老子要重新开始！”林炜翔伸过手想拿胡建鑫一直攥着的香槟，想了想，还是变换方向拿起了地上没喝完的那罐可乐。“叫你来就是想找个人说一下。以前我们每次开/房都是在这里，今天再来最后一次，以后再也不浪费钱了。”林炜翔虽然不算抠门，但也并不是消费主义者，开五星酒店这种事他自己多半会嫌贵。插上取电卡之后，房间温度降得很快，只有身体相贴的地方传来源源不断的热度。<br/>最后那瓶就只喝了两口的香槟还是被留到了屋里。胡建鑫帮忙把地上的空易拉罐都扔进了垃圾袋里，他们两个在宽阔的大床上并肩躺了一会儿，就还是选择要回基地。林炜翔说这地方再也不想多待了，胡建鑫说小昭可能还在给我留门。几个小时后，房间又恢复到空空荡荡的样子，酒店就是这样，默默地看着每一次欢好，也默默地等待着每一次人去楼空。<br/>走出酒店门，林炜翔又给了胡建鑫一个拥抱：“谢谢你啊。”话虽然简单，可谁都知道其中的分量。“没事儿，”胡建鑫也只是微笑着接受了这个拥抱，“下次双排别坑我就行了！”</p><p> </p><p>-TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>注：本章有新cp和冷门cp出现</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>韩金回到基地很快。胡建鑫和谢天宇之间的事情，他不问也不在意。<br/>
上了楼，他的房间门口却摆着一个快递纸箱子，上面还放着一个塑料袋。他拎起袋子解开，是下午胡建鑫换下的那件衣服，应该是阿姨洗好烘干送过来的。至于快递，应该是顺路一起被捎了上来。他拿起快递盒，感觉并不算沉，但有些奇怪的是，上面却并没有贴快递运单。他拿着盒子和衣服，面无表情地输密码开房门，把盒子放在桌子上，又把那件衣服放进了有些空荡的衣橱。<br/>
他看了看衣橱里一水儿的黑白灰和队服，这个塑料袋倒显得格外有生趣。多花了两秒钟，他还是关上了橱门，连同嘴角若有若无的笑意一起。<br/>
他转头准备去拆那个盒子。大概是赞助物品，工作人员至少不会把来路不明的东西送上来。桌子上的笔筒里插着剪刀，他三下五除二地剪开，却在看清里面的东西的时候嘴角上扬起来。<br/>
是一盒看上去就价值不菲的面膜。<br/>
韩金躺倒在床上，拿起手机点进置顶的那个对话框，直接点了视频通话。<br/>
微信电话没响几声，对面的人就接起来，一张好看又灿烂的笑脸出现在手机屏幕上。“马哥你回来啦！”陈博露出两排牙齿，是让韩金都忍不住被他感染到露齿笑的语气。<br/>
“嗯，刚回来，收到你给的面膜了。”韩金的面膜都是陈博给的，或者说，像韩金这种不在意形象只在意内涵的糙人会开始敷面膜都是因为陈博。<br/>
“对啊对啊，我刚刚去你基地送的！本来想找你玩但你们基地的人说你出去了，我就给你放门口了。”精致的陈博似乎刚护完肤的样子，刘海还被扎成小揪揪，可爱地在脑袋上晃悠。<br/>
“你来我们基地了？怎么不打个电话？”原来是他亲自送来的，韩金想。他也挺想见陈博的，疫情期间不能见面，打线上赛也没什么出门的契机，想一想，他跟小平也是很久没聚过了。<br/>
“哎呀本来就是顺路给你送东西的打什么电话！面膜收到就好啦！”陈博还是轻松快活的语气，完全没有没见到面的不开心。<br/>
“我跟胡建鑫去吃饭了。”韩金还是老实交代，尽管刻意忽略了一些细节。<br/>
“哇又请小胡吃饭啊哈哈，下次要不要让他请我一下啊。”陈博之前打趣他请女朋友吃饭都没请胡建鑫勤，韩金只是一脸心虚地说：“就他那穷逼，也就靠蹭几顿饭活着了。”<br/>
这次，他也不例外地一本正经地胡说八道：“他请不起洋房，顶多请个大排档。”<br/>
“我就喜欢吃大排档啊！”陈博从善如流地接话。<br/>
这倒是真的，韩金在什么价位的高档餐厅都请过亲朋好友，但却会跟陈博坐在路边吃十块钱的路边摊。他们认识的时间里见识过太多山巅与谷底，虚荣和繁华，以至于两个人都更偏爱平平淡淡的真实。<br/>
“可以啊，下次找他请。”韩金倒也不是多么避讳陈博和胡建鑫在一起。他跟胡建鑫，顶多就算是互帮互助，让人减轻负担的好朋友；但陈博跟他，是最接近恋人的关系。除了在床上那一会儿，他跟胡建鑫的相处模式不过就是好哥们儿，就算在陈博眼皮子底下，他也不怕有什么破绽。陈博几次开玩笑似的提起这件事，若真是斩钉截铁地拒绝，反倒显得有什么似的。<br/>
陈博的确是在旁敲侧击，但他担心的人却并不是胡建鑫。<br/>
胡建鑫虽然是后来才成为马哥好友圈红人的，但作为一个替补辅助三天两头跟韩金黏在一起，吃饭出游打游戏，哪里都有他的影子，陈博难免不关注他。但只要稍微了解一下，就知道那个小伙子早就有属意的人，哪怕韩金表现得对他喜欢得不行，但充其量就是兄弟情谊，很难有再发展的空间。<br/>
他真正担心的，或者说已经担心了小半年的，是那个真正有理由和韩金形影不离的，韩金的现任队友，谢天宇。<br/>
韩金觉得自己低调平淡难动真情，却耐不住那位葬爱冷少是个轰轰烈烈举世瞩目的焦点人物。就算当时刚出道的谢天宇还没对每段恋情如此张扬，陈博还是不难看出对方的心思。他看向韩金的眼神，他在握手的时候对自己的敌意，都表现得太过明显了。<br/>
所以自从韩金跟他说可能要回OMG开始，他隐约不安的心情就未改变过。司马老贼官宣之后，他刷微博的时候看到那个一脸狐狸样的人尾巴翘上天地张扬着：“我挺想他的，他肯定也想我。”陈博不知道韩金有没有看到过那个采访，但可以肯定的是，那几天他的好朋友们，刘青松李炫君之流的，都在变着法子地找他一起玩，避免给韩金任何刷微博的机会。<br/>
他刚刚来基地的时候，特意去训练室转了转，果然没发现那个生活和赛场上都爱秀的中单。他熟稔地跟基地的小朋友们打着招呼，把带的零食分给他们，他们中有一些跟他都不属于一个时代。当然也有一些老相识，他们对退役选手现任解说会出现在OMG基地这件事都表示见怪不怪。寒暄几句，他又上了楼去找韩金的房间。不知道为什么，他就是固执地想确认谢天宇到底在不在。杨志浩刚刚在跟他搭话的时候，告诉他自己就住在马哥房间对面，是跟谢天宇两个人住，并且十分羡慕马哥这种一个人一间房的。陈博敲敲对面的门，没有回应。<br/>
陈博的面上没有波动，只是把那盒给韩金的面膜放在了他的房间门口，仿若没什么事地跟队员道了别，就回到了那个韩金和他一起去看的租房。</p><p>而在另一边，被陈博忌惮着的谢天宇眼看着胡建鑫像尾巴着火的兔子一样跳进车里，倒是不疾不徐地在江边踱着步子等他的司机。<br/>
江边夜景很美，可这样的灯红酒绿的场景却更衬得他孤单。他很少是这样一个孤单单的角色，去干什么都要拉上人陪。他蛊人的皮囊，时尚的打扮和大方的出手，都让他身边一直以来不缺玩伴。之前那个被粉丝说跟他有夫妻相的小ad才刚离开，而他那样的角色谢天宇从来不缺。他像有习惯一样宠着爱着身边任何可以填补他的空虚的人，只是因为他太怕被丢下。<br/>
而命运弄人，他总是被丢下。<br/>
谢天宇晃晃悠悠地抽着烟，火星湮灭在空气中，仿佛他的寂寞也能这样消散。烟并不是一个好东西，他才24岁的身体无时不刻不在告诉着他这点。但是有的东西就是知道有害也戒不掉的，因为食髓知味，为抵消一时的痛，用慢性的毒又怎样呢？<br/>
他就是在这样的时刻听到了那个声音。<br/>
“你是不是脑瘫啊？能不能快一点！”带着点口音的普通话被扯着嗓子喊出来，在夜晚的江边倒足够有穿透力。谢天宇抬头看到那个单薄却中气十足的身影，想起曾经被他在耳边聒噪的时光，倒真的笑了起来。<br/>
他很没素质地把烟头扔在地上蹍灭，手插在兜里向那人的背后摸去。知道走得足够近了，他才不当人地突然大吼一声：“爱萝莉！”<br/>
眼看着那人被吓得一哆嗦，他才心满意足地笑出声来，不顾那个也就有他体型一半的少年捂着胸口差点儿吓瘫在地上。“哇谢天宇你是不是个畜生啊！吓死我了！”赵志铭简直想对谢天宇重拳出击，可惜他这小胳膊小腿的打人也就是不痛不痒。<br/>
谢天宇肉眼可见地愉快，他觉得此刻就是上天不允许他太颓太丧，才把他从孤家寡人的状态里解救出来。他跟赵志铭算是比一般炮/友更深入一些的交情，毕竟认识的时间摆着，他也很喜欢对方那种嘴强王者的个性。就算爱萝莉离开OMG之后他们就鲜少有交集，但他对这位lpl新晋解说还是很喜爱的。所以他毫不客气地一把搂住跟他比起来算得上是娇小的爱萝莉，开口到：“怎么样，要不要出去玩？”你的土豪冷少发来组局邀请。<br/>
“啊……”与谢天宇的兴高采烈截然不同的是，今天的小爱主播却露出了一副为难的表情，“下次嘛，今天我和朋友出来的。”赵志铭咬咬嘴唇，是他标志性的紧张或委屈的时候会做的表情。<br/>
谢天宇环顾四周，刚要骂“你拒绝老子好歹找个好一点的借口”，就听见另一个少年的声音从远处传来：“哇，这不是冷少吗！”柔柔的声音，带点嗔，却不会有女气。<br/>
赵志铭却仿佛见到救星一样挣脱谢天宇的搂抱，挥着手跟那边打招呼：“陈文林你能不能快一点啊，铁脑瘫。”同样瘦削的少年步子轻快地走过来，没理赵志铭的招呼，倒是对谢天宇笑了一下：“爱萝莉又发疯了。”少年眼里有一丝狡黠，被同样是狐狸的谢天宇看在眼中。<br/>
两只小猫开始撕挠，谢天宇倒独善其身地没去拉架，只是问陈文林：“你们接下来还有活动吗？我想让赵志铭陪我去玩。”赵志铭瞬间停下自己掐着陈文林脖子的手，两道死亡光线射出来，盯得陈文林发毛。<br/>
陈文林哪能看不懂这局面，不过是谢天宇想半路截胡找爱萝莉陪自己后半夜，而爱萝莉压根儿不想罢了。而爱萝莉不想的原因他太清楚了，爱萝莉刚刚骂他快点，也是看出来他坏心思地故意拖延：爱萝莉要赶着去见他们队那戴牙套的韩国中单。<br/>
君子要成人之美，但像谢天宇这样也可以算是高富帅的人，如果直接跟他说赵志铭要去找别的男人，那恐怕必有一场腥风血雨。雄性动物吃醋起来就是这样，哪怕无关感情，也偏要争个高低。所以陈文林歪着脑袋想了一下，最终对谢天宇展露出一个露虎牙的笑：“爱萝莉他还有事啦，不过我没事，我可以陪你玩啊。”他弯弯眼角，在谢天宇看来，“媚眼如丝”不过如此。<br/>
谢天宇看着贴过来的陈文林，明知道他是在给赵志铭解围，可就是无法拒绝。<br/>
大概没有人可以拒绝陈文林，他想。<br/>
他和陈文林也不是没有睡过，毕竟电竞圈里的漂亮男孩就这么几个。他认识陈文林，也算是赵志铭牵的线。他们开包房喝酒的时候赵志铭叫来自己的继任者帮自己挡酒，比起喝半杯就醉的赵志铭，烟酒不忌酒量酒品还都很好的陈文林更像是能和他们这种厮混在一起的人。他还记得那天的陈文林从容地把已经开始说胡话要亲亲抱抱的赵志铭送上了出租车，一个电话打完，就让司机送走了那只醉猫。酒桌上的人都走得差不多，只有谢天宇不紧不慢地看着陈文林送同事上车。两个人在黑夜里对视，陈文林拿出烟盒，抬抬头跟他借火。一根烟抽完，两个人就早已洞悉对方的心思，没说什么话，陈文林就跟他上了车。自那之后，两个人撞在一起的时候总是会像默认了一样去开房，毕竟论床上功夫，他们都对彼此足够满意。<br/>
“好啊”，谢天宇说，终于彻底把赵志铭身上的魔爪拿开，“今天就先放过你。”他仿佛法外开恩大发慈悲一样特赦赵志铭，下一秒陈文林的胳膊就搭上来，还不停用眼神知会好友：这人我帮你挡下了，快走。赵志铭当然是那种给个台阶比谁窜得都还快的类型，一脸真诚地跟谢天宇保证下次一定约，一扭头就跑得头也不回。<br/>
眼见着赵志铭溜了，谢天宇本想着今天也就这么算了，但陈文林却并没有因为目的达成而放开环在他身上的手。“我们去哪里玩呀？冷少。”一句普普通通的话从他嘴里说出来仿佛就总是带着性/暗示，谢天宇自然不会拒绝送上门的大餐。“去哪玩？去华尔道夫玩啊。”谢天宇取消了自己叫的车，转头看了眼外滩的风景，“去不去？”他问得轻佻，陈文林回答得却干脆：“去啊，我还没去过那么豪华的酒店呢，哇冷少也太酷了吧！”<br/>
江景酒店离他们不过几分钟的路程，但谢天宇看着那个打野从短裤中晃荡的细腿，早就已经开始觉得裆部发紧。他用尽了毕生的耐性跟前台要了间江景房，刷卡的时候眼睛都没眨一下。好不容易假笑着把服务生关在电梯门外，下一秒他就忍不住啃上陈文林的脖子。<br/>
陈文林抬头看着电梯里的摄像头，明明脸上明媚地笑着，却仗着谢天宇看不到，语气嗔怪地说：“这里还有监控呢。”谢天宇倒没被他骗了，一巴掌拍上小兔崽子的屁股：“你还怕被人看呢？下面都骚得流水了吧？”被轻易地看透，陈文林没忍住喘了一声，勾得谢天宇简直想在电梯里就办了他。<br/>
好不容易撑到进了房间，两个人站在门口就开始脱衣服，边脱边往全是玻璃的浴室走去。热水洒下来，陈文林熟练地跪下去用口腔包裹住谢天宇，让他没忍住骂了句脏话。陈文林的舌头比他的桃花眼还要勾人，没两下就让谢天宇觉得自己已经硬得不行了。于是他干脆拉起那个臣服姿态的少年，把他的胸膛压在还没被水汽蒸热的大理石墙面上，一根手指顺着有些烫的水流探入那个更加高温的地方。<br/>
一个澡没冲个七七八八，两个人就从浴室直接滚到床上。陈文林大张着腿，靠手肘支撑半坐半躺，身体的弧线没有一处不是诱人的邀约。谢天宇看得口干舌燥，但房间里没有润滑，他拆了四只套子，把润滑油都滴在陈文林一张一翕的入口。他坏心思地直接伸进去两根手指，不顾陈文林小口地倒吸凉气。他知道陈文林是不会被玩儿坏的，刚刚在浴室，他就看到了陈文林膝盖上像是久跪形成的青紫，而他在侠队那些传言，谢天宇也都听过。<br/>
并不是谢天宇有多八卦，只是他们这个圈子本来就这么小，流言蜚语在圈内人之间传得比光还快，更何况这样令他们这群青春期男性躁动不安的情色花边。在流传的版本中，陈文林被RW当成泄欲工具的情形被绘声绘色地描述出来，真正连陈文林的嘴里和屁股里流着几个人的精液都被计算得一清二楚。对于这样的故事，谢天宇虽然一笑置之，但他可以肯定的是，陈文林一定不缺少性爱的浸淫。<br/>
如他所料，陈文林只是小小地叫了一声就开始配合地张开自己的穴，甚至还不知飨足地吸着他的手指。谢天宇拿出一个拆开的套子套上，又潦草地用手指捅了两下入口，就拔出来换上了自己的东西。<br/>
他自我感觉还算尺寸可观，所以进入的时候并没有特别顺利。陈文林的腿搭在他肩膀上，但只进到一半就有些凝滞。谢天宇并不是个强人所难的人，犹豫了一下就准备拔出来。刚退到一半，他却被陈文林握住。身体被折叠少年用纤细的手指环在两人连接的地方：“别急呀冷少，让我来嘛。”<br/>
陈文林握着他慢慢地往里送，从他的视角，被撑开的陈文林一点点吞没他的情景被一览无余。直到全根没入，陈文林才发出一声喟叹，长舒了一口气。“来吧”，陈文林拿开了手，咬着嘴唇向上望了一眼谢天宇。得到准许的谢天宇当然毫不客气地动起来，陈文林的体内像淋着焦糖的热布丁，让人想把它搅碎，再洒入更多奶油。<br/>
他艹得急，陈文林的腿在动作中滑落到他的腰间，两条细而光滑的腿绕着他的腰身，脚跟在他后背引诱地画圈。谢天宇硬的时间也不短了，刚刚又被口过，再经陈文林这么一挑逗，进出了两下就发泄出来。陈文林看出他射精的表情，很合时宜地收紧穴口，刺激得谢天宇爽到几乎要看见白光。<br/>
他在里面待了一会才抽出来，撸下套子打了个结就扔在垃圾桶中。他还没缓过神，于是就一身汗淋淋地靠在床头上开始抽烟。陈文林凑过来拿起他的烟吸了一口，吐出烟圈又还回去，谢天宇叼着烟的时候，仿佛都还能感受到对方唇齿的温度。<br/>
一根烟还没抽完，陈文林的脚又不安分地蹭上了他的小腿，膝盖间的青紫被雪白的床单衬得格外显眼。谢天宇本来是懒得在意陈文林那些传言，可事到如今他却突然想试探一下。“怎么，你队伍那些人都满足不了你啊？”他用得是开玩笑的语气，想必那些传闻也早就会传进陈文林本人的耳朵里。<br/>
不过谢天宇倒也真没在乎答案，无外乎是想看看陈文林会不会语塞。他探出身子在床头柜上的烟灰缸里掐灭了烟，却听见身后的陈文林开口道：“对呀，那都是我提供服务而已，怎么会有冷少给的舒服呢。”谢天宇转头看他，在灯光下的陈文林还是一脸人畜无害的笑，仿佛刚刚坦诚被队伍当作发泄工具只是件稀松平常的事一样。<br/>
饶是谢天宇这样见惯酒池肉林的人，也被陈文林波澜不惊的坦白搞得怔愣许久。他几乎是下意识地问：“那你那个韩国男朋友呢？”开了口，他才反应过来自己越界。<br/>
但陈文林依旧表情如常，他趴在床上，托着腮，透过谢天宇看窗外的江景。“我没有什么男朋友呀，那个人就跟大舅子差不多吧。”<br/>
陈文林回答得滴水不漏，如果谢天宇只如对外界宣称的那样把陈圣俊当成炮友，那么陈文林跟那个韩国上单就也只算是炮友；而如果谢天宇非说那个人是陈文林男朋友，那就也承认了他跟陈圣俊的关系不止于床伴。而陈文林算准了，谢天宇不敢承认他和陈圣俊的感情。<br/>
将了谢天宇一军，陈文林倒是反客为主，对着谢天宇露出兔子一样的笑，语气轻快地问：“对了，我一直好奇，你和大舅子是谁上谁呀？”<br/>
谢天宇没想到反而是自己的房事被八卦，只好战术性地迂回，开口回他：“怎么，我的活你不满意？”<br/>
陈文林咧开嘴笑了，细长的腿和细长的眼角都勾起来，媚意盎然。“怎么会对冷少不满意呢，还不许人好奇了？”陈文林对娇和嗔的比例拿捏得到位，让人分不清他到底是真的俏皮，还是故意落井下石。他顿了顿，又补充到：“我猜你是被上的，”他看着背对着黄浦江夜景的谢天宇，“因为不会有人在干过我之后还对别人念念不忘。”他说得狡黠，色情又真诚，却能轻易激起男人本性中最暴虐的因子。<br/>
其实陈文林说得不错，他在床上绝对是一味让人上瘾的毒药。不光是他的技术，他自带的风情万种和脆弱感都让人欲罢不能。所以当谢天宇听说对方跟同队那个有些木讷的上单在一起了的时候，内心曾经揶揄过对方是否能承受得住陈文林这种啖骨食肉的魅力。出乎他意料的，陈文林竟然真的一年多没出来跟他们鬼混。后来不知道发生了什么，陈文林再一次出现在他们的局里，又一次出现在谢天宇的床上。谢天宇没问过，但没过多久，陈文林就转了队，听说那个韩国上单也回国了。<br/>
就像陈圣俊一样，他想。他追陈圣俊的时候，闹得满城风雨人尽皆知，不顾对方明明有快当成女朋友的队友，硬是千里送送上了对方的床。反正也不是第一次，他的没脸没皮倒是轻车熟路。他本以为自己不会两次栽倒在同样的坑里，也本以为自己长大了分得清性爱与爱，但他没想到自己这次招惹的却是一个会温柔地跟他问好，道早安晚安的韩国人。哪怕他知道韩国人或许对同事都是如此，但对着对方的皮囊，和他渴求的温暖，他还是难以自持地沦陷。尽管如此，在所有人眼里，他们还不过只是尺度大到在公众面前调情的炮友而已，没人怀疑过他动了真心，那谢天宇就一直演下去。所以在对方回国的时候，理所当然的，他也只说了一句“goodbye”。<br/>
或许他跟陈文林，本质都一样。<br/>
他终于把陈文林干到了高潮，那两条又长又细到让女生嫉妒的腿微微发颤，内里的收缩让他再一次射出来。谢天宇以为自己满身的汗水可以掩盖眼角的光，就像他假装没听到陈文林高潮时候脸埋在被子里下意识叫出的吉欧娜。<br/>
成年人了，总要学会掩耳盗铃，自欺欺人。</p><p> </p><p>-TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>胡建鑫回到基地的时候天已经泛起鱼肚白，就算是日夜颠倒的竞人们也熬不住上了床睡得正香。他轻手轻脚德摸进基地，倒是基地阿姨刚好起夜，迎面就撞上鬼鬼祟祟的胡建鑫。他只好尴尬地冲阿姨笑了一下，抢先开口亲热地叫“阿姨好我回屋了”，然后若无其事大步流星地飞速逃回宿舍门口。深吸一口气，胡建鑫几乎是用十分之一倍速慢放拧下门把手，声音轻到比针掉到地上声音都要小一些分贝。<br/>
他好怕吵醒胡显昭。<br/>
他好怕自己会影响到胡显昭。<br/>
不知道从什么时候开始，他在胡显昭身边的谨小慎微，开始超越了快乐与自在。<br/>
或许是从他最快乐的那个时候开始吧。所有在他身边的人都能肉眼可见他的笑意，因为他终于确定了要跟胡显昭同队。曾经他只能坐在观众席上看胡显昭艰难地闯进世界赛，只能在微信上安慰出局的他。而现在，终于可以真正地陪伴在他身边了吧？<br/>
但是他真的配站在胡显昭身边吗？<br/>
曾经的他从来没有这样的自我怀疑，但是当他真的在赛场上坐到了胡显昭的身边，他才知道铺天盖地的压力会像一张密不透风的网，而并不是所有人都有胡显昭那样的大心脏。惴惴不安地下场之后，他几乎是报复性地刷着自己的黑词条。是哦，他身边的ad是一个天才少年，而他，只是会拖天才后腿的废物。<br/>
甚至连胡显昭自己都会嫌他打得菜，打排位的时候说“你不行啊”。大多数时候，他会把那些吐槽当作是玩笑甚至不会回击，但是他好脾气，不代表他不会往心里去。因为他是了解胡显昭的，胡显昭的脑子连着嘴，想什么就会说什么。胡显昭会对他之前的辅助说“希望他永远可爱，永远是最强辅助”，会说“UZI很厉害，但是我的辅助搭档是田野”。胡显昭不是不会夸人，但他对胡建鑫说过的最像夸奖的一句话是，“希望我儿子以后像你一样”。<br/>
他看鸡汤的时候也会看到说“不要站在光芒太耀眼的身边，因为那里会无比黑暗”，他曾经是不信的。<br/>
但是他推开门，门里真的好暗。<br/>
胡建鑫脱了鞋慢慢走，一步一步挪向自己的床。屋里太黑，他什么都看不清，只能凭着感觉试探，还要防止碰到什么边边角角发出噪音。几步的路程变得漫长，终于走到床边的时候，他感觉自己脚都要抽筋了。<br/>
然后下一秒他就被身后的声音吓到差点心脏病发。<br/>
“你回来了。”胡显昭扁平的声线几乎一瞬间让他全身血液都吓到逆流。<br/>
“卧槽！”胡建鑫真的没控制住自己地叫出了声。“吓死我了胡显昭，你还没睡觉啊！”<br/>
胡显昭并没有理会他的问题，甚至没对他被吓到的动作予以回应，只是自顾自地陈述：“你抽烟了，”他顿了顿，“还喝酒了。”<br/>
“你是狗鼻子吗胡显昭！”惊魂未定又有些心虚的胡建鑫不由自主地提高了语调。他觉得自己就像一个在犯案现场被当场抓获的案犯，但明明他自己也没做错什么。<br/>
“味道很大啊。”胡显昭说。就五个字，就足够让胡建鑫再次陷入自我检讨的状态中。他暗骂自己不该身上一身味道就回来，不该在外面待那么久，不该……总之，是他的错。<br/>
“你今天出去穿的不是这件衣服。”胡显昭几乎致命地补刀。他从床上坐了起来，在黑暗中幽幽地盯着胡建鑫的后背。<br/>
胡建鑫沉默的几秒钟里脑海中闪过今天刚到吃饭的地方，胡显昭看自己的表情。明明他出门的时候胡显昭还赖在床上，他只是打了个招呼就出了门，没想到胡显昭甚至早就看出他换了衣服。<br/>
“啊，对，今天不是跟马哥出去逛街来着吗，顺便买了件衣服就换上了。”胡建鑫已经来不及顾及这个借口听上去有多离谱，至少马哥一直可以算是他的挡箭牌。<br/>
“哦。”胡显昭就是有办法把一个“哦”字说出“我不相信但你不说我就不问了”的含义，他说得云淡风轻，只留胡建鑫自己煎熬。<br/>
或者说是胡建鑫觉得只有自己在煎熬。<br/>
其实胡显昭，也并不是没有心事。<br/>
明明是以能说会道，有什么说什么，天马行空著称的人，却头一次为自己的口是心非而生气。他不知道为什么，一遇到胡建鑫，他说出口的就都不是自己想说的话。<br/>
是他自己选择来到了VG，是他想要跟胡建鑫一队，是他跟胡建鑫商量好了的，是他想和胡建鑫一起走那条峡谷里唯一的双人路，是他想和胡建鑫在一起。但是，他看着胡建鑫替补，看着他狂刷论坛还笑着抬头装作没事，看着他跟别的ad双排，看着他跑出基地找其他那些在他看来有些亲近到没必要的朋友。他跟胡建鑫一个房间，跟胡建鑫说吃饭一定要带他，跟胡建鑫说出去吃东西要给他打包；却不敢跟他说“别跟我以外的人双排”，说“别跟其他人太亲近了”，说，“跟我在一起”。一方面，胡显昭觉得自己做的事情已经够明显不用再说出口了，另一方面，他甚至觉得胡建鑫是在故意气自己。<br/>
明明胡建鑫每次在自己不开心的时候都会第一个察觉到，为什么每次涉及到他那些哥们儿的事就宁可装傻也要糊弄过去？为什么要在自己旁边跟别人连麦？为什么叫他回基地他都坚持跟别的队的中单在一起？为什么明明告诉他一会儿就回来，却等到天都快亮了才鬼鬼祟祟地进门？胡显昭不明白自己为什么会为了这些鸡毛蒜皮的小事就生气，所以就更生自己的气，生气的时候说出来的话他自己都觉得刻薄。胡显昭甚至有的时候会讨厌胡建鑫的脾气太好了，谁都可以骂他，欺负他，但他都笑眯眯地不会生气。但胡显昭不想看到别的人那样对他，所以他甚至故意想要气胡建鑫，想激起他的反抗；但是胡建鑫没有，所以胡显昭就更加地挫败懊恼。<br/>
他的每一次口是心非和口不择言，都无意识地将胡建鑫推得更远；而胡建鑫每次离他更远，他就会更加病急乱投医地想做点什么。他明明也是能张口说出“xxx是我男朋友”的人，为什么在胡建鑫面前就会突然丧失所有的坦荡？小鱼的脑子里很少装一直想不明白的事情，大部分他聪明地立刻就懂，另一部分他想通了就忘记不在乎。但是他不能不在乎胡建鑫。<br/>
所以他开口了：“先去洗澡吧，洗完我们一起去吃早饭。”小鱼不想自怨自艾了，他准备吃完蛋饼，就要跟自己的室友，队友，和朋友摊牌。</p><p>-TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>